bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Nate's Birthday 2014
It's Nate's birthday, and he's throwing himself a party in the Commons! He could probably use some help, and odds are you'll be able to get a ribbon out of it, so why not lend a hand? As usual, ribbons (hand made by Nate!) and Gnomes will be awarded after the event has ended, January 31, 2014. Event Missions Safety Missions 5 10 Birthday Progress |name2=Fire Extinguishers Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather to help procure some Fire Extinguishers to put out the inevitable fires that will happen during Nate's Birthday Party. |task2=Find 10 |reward2=1 5 10 Birthday Progress |name3=Band-Aids Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather to help procure some Band-Aids to patch up anyone who gets scraped or cut. |task3=Find 10 |reward3=1 5 10 Birthday Progress }} Set Up Quests |name2=Making a Lasting Impression |type2=main |desc2=Nate Dragon needs you to find Dynamite for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Dynamite in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world for some reason. It's not a very safe place out there. |task2=Find 20 Dynamite |reward2=10 Unlocks: Dynamite Activity (1 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name3=Sibling Rivalry |type3=main |desc3=Nate Dragon needs you to find Frogs to give his sister, Natalie Dragon, in the Commons. You can find Frogs in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Finally, a quest item that makes sense being in bushes. |task3=Find 20 Frogs |reward3=10 |name4=Bonfire Bonanza |type4=main |desc4=Nate Dragon needs you to find Firewood for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find firewood in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Firewood |reward4=10 Unlocks: Campfire Activity (2 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name5=Mother and Father |type5=main |desc5=Nate Dragon needs you to find his parents before his Birthday Party in the Commons. They probably got lost somewhere, so you can find them by whacking bushes anywhere in the world until you stumble upon them. |task5=Find: Nate's Father Nate's Mother |reward5=10 Unlocks: Missing Baby Pictures Daily Quest |name6=Diggy Diggy Hole |type6=main |desc6=Nate Dragon needs you to find Shovels for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Shovels in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task6=Find 20 Shovels |reward6=10 Unlocks: Digging Activity (3 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name7=It's NOT a Lie! |type7=main |desc7=Nate Dragon needs you to find Cake for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Cake in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Yum. Bush cake. |task7=Find 20 Birthday Cakes |reward7=10 |name8=Bushception |type8=main |desc8=Nate Dragon needs you to find Training Bushes for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Bushes in bushes, in bushes,in bushes, in bushes, in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. We need to go deeper! |task8=Find 20 Training Bushes |reward8=10 Unlocks: Training Whacking Activity (4 of 4, and dress as Nate for the Just Like Nate! achievement) |name9=It's Not Too Late |type9=main |desc9=Nate Dragon needs you to find Birthday Invitations for his Birthday Party in the Commons. You can find Invitations in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task9=Find 20 Birthday Invitations |reward9=10 |name10=Well This is Awkward |type10=main |desc10=Nate Dragon needs you to find more Friends for his Birthday Party in the Commons, since nobody has really shown up yet. You can find friends by whacking bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. Best to not be too picky. |task10=Round up 20 'Friends' |reward10=10 }} Daily Repeatable |name2=Missing Baby Pictures |type2=main |desc2=Nate's father, Nathan, needs you to find the Baby Pictures he and Elena lost on their way to the party. You can find Baby Pictures in bushes pretty much everywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Baby Pictures |reward2=5 |name3= |type3=main |desc3= |task3= |reward3= }} Nate Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Dynamite |desc2=It's TNT! |cost2=25 |name3=First Aid Kit |desc3=Safety first! |cost3=25 |name4=Golden Chest |desc4=Unfortunately, it's completely sealed shut. |cost4=25 |name5=Birthday Present |desc5=Wait, why are YOU getting presents? Isn't it Nate's birthday? |cost5=25 |name6=Treasure Map |desc6=A handy framed treasure map. |cost6=25 }} Gear |name2=Dragon Glasses |desc2=Flame vision! |cost2=25 |name3=Nate Sword |desc3=It's Nate's Sword! Part of the Nate set! |cost3=25 |name4=Dragon Hat |desc4=This dragon hat will keep your head quite toasty. |cost4=25 |name5=Nate Wig |desc5=Imitate Nate's Glorious hairdo! Part of the Nate Set! |cost5=25 |name6=Fire Extinguisher Hat |desc6=A good hat to wear around Nate. |cost6=25 }} Nate Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Nate Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=50 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes ''Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Gnome after the event!'' Category:Events